earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Nubia
History Nubia: Prehistory - 3000 BCE Before she was a warrior, Nubia was a butcher. Her father had been a hunter and her mother had taught her how to skin the kills and render the corpse. When her father died, Nubia's mother took her daughter away from their remote home with intent to find a city where they could offer their services. Before they could find a new home, they encountered three men who stopped them on the road, demanding payment which neither Nubia nor her mother had. Nubia's mother attempted to negotiate but when the men saw her aged and withered frame, they killed her before she finished speaking. When Nubia saw this, she screamed and then was set upon. The men were pleased with her beauty and thought to collect their payment in a manner other than coin. That was their plan but little did they know how well she knew how to handle a knife and how little was she bothered by the sight of blood. With her mother's obsidian cleaver in hand, Nubia was neither touched by their hands nor blades, nor by their pleas of mercy. Before she was an Amazon, Nubia was a wanderer. Burying her mother and leaving the men to the hyenas and vultures, Nubia went on alone. However, while Nubia knew how to hunt, kill, and cook, she did not know the lay of the land and so wandered absently for weeks or months, living off the land and fending for herself. She avoided any others on the road, her last encounter telling her that travelers were dangerous. Then one day, Nubia had wandered into a plain rich and beautiful, ever verdant, and supplying food for numberless herds of oxen and horses. The plain also produced great abundance of grain, especially pannick and millet; and the Southern parts near the mountains furnished a variety of fruits, such as grapes, apples, pears, and nuts in such quantities that they were suffered to waste on the trees. When Nubia ventured deeper into the valley, she found its settlements freshly built and populated with women. This was a place sent by the gods. She did not speak the language, but soon learned the name of this valley: Amazonia. Before she was an immortal, Nubia was a survivor. Having soon learned the language after making herself useful to the women by demonstrating her skills at skinning, butchering, and even cooking, Nubia became an integral part of the community, or rather several communities. Having settled near the center of the valley, hunting parties from other nearby places would come to Nubia for her services or for her instruction. Nubia enjoyed being needed but never thought a god would need her services; but that is what happened when Zeus came to call upon Amazonia for help in an upcoming war with tyrannical titans. A war council was called and Nubia's own chopping block was used as a table for Zeus and the chieftesses to sit around as they supped and spoke. When the Amazons went to war, Nubia rode to war with her mother's cleaver strapped to her belt. A thousand sisters went to war. Five returned: Hippolyta the Queen, Antiope the General, Circe the Sorceress, Myrina the Assassin, and Nubia the Butcher.Oracle Files: Nubia (1/3) Nubia of Themyscira: 3000 BCE - 2003 In the war against the Titans, three Amazonian warriors were honored by the gods for their support and accomplishments in battle. The first was Hippolyta, the second’s name has been lost to history, and the third was a brave and skilled warrior named Nubia. After receiving her divine gifts, Nubia used her newfound immortality to explore the world. At first she sought out war and conflict, desiring honor and pride that went to the victorious and mighty in battle. But with each battle and war, Nubia’s taste for bloodshed soured. Retiring from fighting, Nubia settled down, trying to find a lifestyle that could fill the void in her soul. When decades would go by without finding satisfaction, Nubia would move on. In this manner, she slowly traveled back to her motherland. When she arrived, Nubia found Amazonia in disarray, engulfed in war. Nubia rallied what remained of the citizenry of Amazonia and convinced many to do something they had never considered: lay down their weapons and flee. Those who followed Nubia joined her for a pilgrimage across the Mediterranean Sea and into Africa. They were not followed, but still war found them. Nubia tried to give her new tribe a peaceful existence, but the world around them was a far too brutal one. So when Hippolyta found the few survivors remaining after several generations of raiding in Africa, it was not difficult for Nubia to convince her people to follow her once again, this time to Paradise Island, a place where the amazons could finally live in peace. Hippolyta decreed Nubia to be her daughter, naming her a princess of Themyscira. As the time went on, the island nation of Themyscira became stagnant. They were a nation of warriors and very few craftswomen. So, Nubia called upon her various skills from a plethora of professions and led the amazons in a labor revolution, training the warrior women to farm, smith, sew, build, cook, clean, read, write, sing, dance, and create art. Today, Nubia is the advocate for her people. Nubia seeks to live in peace, but is prepared to fight to protect that peace; even filling Diana's blue boots a time or two as Wonder Woman.Oracle Files: Nubia Chieftess: 2003 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Nubia joined the Justice League in 2010 nominated by Wonder Woman. Notes * In Earth-27 Nubia is a composite character of Nubia and Phillipus, both Amazon warriors from the comics. * Her Wonder Woman outfit is based to Wonder Woman's costume in Injustice: God Among Us before she joined the Regime. Links and References * Appearances of Nubia * Character Gallery: Nubia Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Amazons Category:Composite Character Category:Seven Wonders Members Category:Immortality Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Themysciran Category:Gatewegian Category:Dating Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hippolyta Family Category:Height 6' 2" Category:27th Reality